the Legend of airewen
by Genny2920
Summary: A mysteris Ranger elf joins the quest for erebor! What will happen! Filixoc. Only nice reviews please@


**the Legend of airewen by Genny2920**

**A hobbit Fan Fiction**

**Chapter one: the Ranger**

It was a Dark and strmy night. Airewen Muniel was crouching under a old oak tree. Her cloak was wet but she didn't mind because Arewen was a ranger! She was supposed to gaurd the Shire because she sensed that one of the hobits had a Great Destiny. and she was suppsed to fulfill it with him. Airewen shiverered and huddled closer to the old oak tree. Suddenly she saw a light in the trees. A lantern! Then a bunch of dwarved marched by through the trees. Airewen jumped out onto the path. "Hello I am airewen a ranger are you Thorin oakinsheild" Spoke Airewen lightly. "Yes I am!" Said Thorin surprisedly. "How did you know my name?" "I know a lot of things" Murmured Airwen mysterily. Then a handsome blond dwarf stepped forward. "Im fili" Spoke the blonde Dwarf. "Whats your name?" im airewen" Said Airewen. "I'm supposed to join your quest it's my destiny" Said Airewen. "Oaky" said the dwarves. Then they all walked to the Shire. When they got there they went ot a house with a green door and airewen sensed that it was Bilbo's house. They all went inside. The hobbit wsas angry. Arewen sensed he didn't know they were coming. "I'm very sorry to interlude" Spoke Airewen nicely. "we are going on a epic quest and we need your help?" Bilbo smiled. He liked this pretty elf Ranger a lot. "Ok" he sad. "I will go" Then Fili gave him a really long scroll and bilbo signed his name and then everyone sang a song. Airewen sang so beautifully that everyone else was quit. "Don't stop" Spoke Airewen. So they kept going, but quiet because Airewen''s voice was prettiest.

The next day the dwarfs and Bilbo and airewen and Gandalf left the shire. They rode their hoses for a long time, and balin told some stories about orcs and dragons and Airewen sang again. "You have a really nice singing voice" Fili said. "Thanks" Spoke Airewen, my mother taught me everything I know" "She must be very nice" Rasped Fili sweetly. "She was" Agreen Airewen "but now she's gone" Fili looked away sad. "Mine goo" Then they were silent for a wile. They made camp for the night and Bomber made some stew and they were all shitting down to eat when Thorin came and told Fili and Airewen to go guard the ponies. "Oak" said Airewen and Fili. They went into the woods but when they got to the place where the ponies were stood, they were GONE. "Their gone!" Screamed Fili shockedly. "Oh no!" Said Airewen. They put down the stew and went to look for the ponies. Then Airewen sensed something… "trolls. she susurreated. Fili got out his sword and Airewen got out her silver bow that her mother made. Suddenly some trolls stomped out of the trees holding the ponies! They started stirring a pot, and one of them said they were going to eat the ponies. "I don't think so" Spoke Airewen darkly stepping out of the trees. Fili came behind her. Then they fought the trolls. Fili was a great warrior, but the big troll grabbed him. "No! Fili!" shouted Airewen. She shot the troll and it died. Then the other trolls tried to run away, but Gandalf arrived and he shot light out of his staff and the trolls turned into statues. "You saved me" Spoke Fili kindly. Then he kissed Airewen on the cheek and went back to camp. She blushed really redly.

They kept going like that for a long time, getting attacked by warks and orcs and goblins and warks again, but each time they managed to escape with Airewen's smarts and Fili's sword. Then one Airewen sensed something evil. It was Bilbo and he had the one ring! "Bilbo why do you have the one ring?" Airewen asked him and everyone gasped especially Gandalf. "That is a very evil thing!" Spoke the wizard. Then Bilbo started to cry. "I got lost in the cafes and I met a golem and he said he was going to eat me and we played a riddle game and I won but he wanted to eat me anyway and I found the ring and it made me go invisible and i espaced and thn I didn't want 2 get rid of it Gushed the hobo. "That's oka" Spoke Gandalf as long as yo don't use it again. it's very evil and dangerous." Bilbo nodded but airewen sensed that the evil ring had already taken hold. "How did you know he had it?" asked fili. "I have powers" Murmured Airwen "I sense things that other people don't, it's a blessing and a curse! sometimes I feel like I'm evil!" She started to cry just like the hobit. Then fili kissed her again, this time on the lips. They kissed and kissed for a long time. It was a good kiss. "Your never be evil," Said Fili finally. Then everyone got on thte ponies and kept going.

After a few days they got to a really dark forest it was murkwood. Airewen sat by a old oak tree and remembered when she was by the same tree by the shire before she met fili. That made her said. She cold not imagine life without fili. Theyd kissed a bunch of times since they got away from the warks, and she was in love! Then they went into the woods. It was very dark like the shadows wanted to strangle them! Gandalf tries to lit up his staff but it was out of batteries. He used them up turning the trolls into statues. Something sticky touched Airewens leg. If she wasn't a ranger she would have scremmed. "Spiderwebs" Spoke the elf instead. "Oh no!" said one of the dwarfs but Airewen couldn't tell who because it was so dark. Then something grabbed Airewen! "Fili help me!" she screams! She heard a thump but she couldn't tell if fili was coming to save her or if the spiders got him too. She grabbed a arrow and stabbed the spider in the leg. It screamed too and ran away. She got out her bow and started shooting at spiders. She could sense them even though she couldn't see them. One of them had fili and it was going to eat him. She shot it and hit it right in the head. then she saved the other Dwarfs and Bilbo and Gandalf too. She was just going to get the ponies when something hit her in the head. She fell to the ground and her powers went out. She was knocked out.

When Airewen woke up she was in a palace! Airewen looked around the palace with astnished sapphire orbs. She has never seen a, place so beautiful. "Welcome to the castle of mirkwood." Spoke a beautiful elf lady. She had never seen a person so beautiful. The elf had cascading mahoginy locks and sparkling emerald eyes. "Thank you, madam." Said Airewen politely. "My name is Airewen Gwestiel." "I'm Gwiltariel Pedariel," the beautiful elleth murmered. "Who goes there?" Screamed another elf lady suddenly; stepping from the shadows. She was also really beautiful, with a long scarlet braid as long as a python and an angular face and sparkling emerald eyes. Airewen had never seen a person so beautiful- except Gwiltariel Pedariel, who was the most beautiful elf. "I'm Airewen." Spoke Airewen annoyed, didn't the mean red head here her?! "What's your business in the Castle of mirkwood?" screamed the mean red head. "Do not mind Silya," Gwiltiel said, kindly with eyes like a gentle dose. "She is always mean to strangers because she doesn;t trus t you, but she's not a bad person!" "Oh ok" rasps Airewen kindly her sapphire orbs sparkling. She cold also view other elfs coming out of the shadows. They were all beautiful. She could also sense another ellon with her powers but she could'nt see him. She knew he was going to have darkness in his future. Suddenly Thraundile came out of the shadows! Airwen knew it was Thraundile because she could sense his magic aura with her powers! "hello Airewen I am Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood" Gushed Thrandil. "I know" Airewen susurrated. "Where is the rest of the company" she asks. "they are in prison!" Said Thranuil meanly. "Why they're my friends?!" Spoke Airewen angerly. "Because their dwarfs and we don't like dwarfs but if their your friends I guess we can make an expection." "Thank you" Cryed Airewen happily. The elfs released the dwarfs and Bilbo and Gandalf and gave them new ponies because the old ones god eaten by spiders. Then they set off again for the loenly Mountain.

**author's Note: Did you like it? I worked realy hard on that so I hop you like it. Next chatter their going to laketown! its going to be really dramatic. More AirewenxFili and fitting and… a love triangle! Pls review I wont write another chapter until I get 50 revews!**

**XOXO Genny**


End file.
